


My Own Epilogue

by HackingJailbreaker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism, Digital Art, Earth C (Homestuck), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackingJailbreaker/pseuds/HackingJailbreaker
Summary: I know the epilogue did gamzee dirty so yeah lol(Heres the remake:https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017453/chapters/49986449 and i will actually finish it but it will take a bit because of college.)





	1. Where am I?

You were in the fridge for gods no how long. It felt like as if you were in there for sweeps. You heard a sound as if you landed on something.

Your Lord found you. He had eaten the flesh of the rotting heads that was in there with you, once he was done with those, he had an idea. He decided...to start eating you alive.

It wasn't really a problem because he gave you immortality so you could regenerate quickly. So for your Lord you accepted this and you were grateful. The pain was like no other though, the screams you made as he bit chunks of meat off of you and the laughter he let out when he was satisfied. It was terrifying. As much as you worshipped him, you couldn't do it every single day anymore.

You asked him for his blessing...to give yourself free day...just one. He laughed and laughed and laughed, told you....he didn't do these things to survive, he did it simply because it was fun. You've never felt so...alone. You actually believed you were helping him but you weren't. You hands clenched and your purple tears suddenly fell. It's been a while since you've cried, but this wasn't good, not one bit. Showing anything but being grateful was oh so very bad.

His smile turned into a frown and then to a snear. He grabbed your horn and stuffed you back into the fridge, but of course you didn't struggle, you wouldn't, he is your Lord.

That time...you think you were broken. You still are. He looked into the fridge and said these simple words "I'm done playing with you, clown."

He was disgusted. Your Lord is disgusted...by...you. You felt the fridge be chained up but....you couldn't even bear it. You were kicking and crying when you heard the fridge being pushed off the meteor. "No, no, no, no, no". You're scared.

Now you are nothing to your Lord. Nothing. You gave up screaming, you gave up kicking, you gave up everything.

As you shivered through space in the cold box and again, feeling like eternity, you fainted from the cold and fear in your heart.

But suddenly you are falling so fast. You hit the ground so hard it knocks you out.

At some point you wake up and you push the door enough to get out. Your eyes are closed as you take heavy gasping breaths taking in the fresh air, until you look around. You stop gasping for air and switched to your regular breathing. Your to weak to stand up, so all you do is crawl. You reached to the end of the forest and look upon the hill, where you see city.

"Where the motherfuck am I...." You croak out


	2. Dad?

 

"Roxy c'mon!" You were running through the woods just exploring with Roxy. Ever since the two of you started dating you've been spending lots of time with them, especially since they've came out as nonbinary because it became one of the other things you both have in common.

 

 

"Wait, wait callie, baby. Let me catch up!" You stop in your tracks and watch Roxy wipe the sweat from their forehead and walk up beside you. "Whoo, thanks callie." You smile at them. Sometimes you're happy to be a cherub, the heat on this planet seems to be very hurtful for the humans and trolls. At least that's what you think.

 

As you both walked further into the woods somethings catches your eye, a fridge. Hmm, you wonder where exactly that came from. You look at Roxy but they don't seem to see it at all or just isn't bothered by it. 

 

You both walk even further into the woods and see in the distance, a beach! Wonderful!

 

"HOLY SHIT CALLIE A BEACH!!" Roxy took off running to the beach and you see them do a silly little dance as they ran. As soon they reached the beach though, the whole scene changed. They stopped and yelled "CALLIE! UH YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!" 

 

You blinked and jogged towards the beach. As soon as you got there you had gaped at the scene. "A dead troll....?" Roxy seemed scared and was hiding behind you now "N-no! they are still alive" You exclaimed. "C-callie, she has a piece of wood in her chest..." 

 

You walk closer to the body and crouch down to take a good look of her bit once you saw "her" face, your heart dropped.

 

"Dad...." 

 

 

Roxy seemed confused but they didn't say anything. You picked them up right away, oh god....he is incredibly light. You start to jog to Roxy's and your home with Roxy right behind you. Good thing it was early in the morning. No one will see the one who is called Gamzee.

 

Once you reached the house, you immediately put Gamzee in your bed once you got into your room. Roxy was right behind you once they locked the front door. When Roxy finally saw his face they were shocked and you can see in their eyes, the fear in them.

 

"Roxy, please don't tell anyone, at least not yet."

 


	3. remake coming soon!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiya sorry about this

Hey guys im just letting yall know im going to remake this fanfic not really liking it but i hope you will enjoy the second one im planing a bit more different still going to be a gamzee redemption!!!


End file.
